


A New Bugster Virus

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel
Kudos: 8





	A New Bugster Virus

Co-written by Amy L./AnkhsAngel

Emu arrived at work and began looking through his things for the day. A small package fell out and he looked over at Hiiro confused, “Where did this come from?”

The other doctor answered, “It arrived in the mail.”

“There’s no return address.. I wonder who it’s from?” He opened it and discovered a disc. Putting it into a nearby computer, he was surprised to see a video game he didn’t recognize. 

Before he could do anything else, pixels began pouring out of the computer into Emu. Pain rushed into him and he fell backward to the floor.

Parad emerged in a wave of pixels with a cry. As he solidified, Hiiro could see the bugster glitching violently.

Emu began glitching as well, the pain growing stronger.

“What’s happening?” Hiiro stood and scanned them over with a frown. “There’s a virus.. similar to the bugster virus but at the same time different.”

Emu finally relaxed slightly, pushing himself toward Parad to check him over.

The bugster was unconscious, his body still glitching wildly. His pulse was slow under Emu’s fingers.

Emu focused for a moment and pixels began leaving Parad’s body. After a few minutes the doctor looked exhausted, “I think I got it free from him. But if he merges with me again who knows if he’ll get it.” Emu winced.

“We need to figure out how to heal you. It’s not a normal bugster virus so we can’t treat it the same.” Hiiro sighed.

“I..can do it.” Parad’s voice was shaky, his eyes still closed.

“No. I don’t want you doing anything that can risk yourself. I’ll manage until we find a fix,” Emu said quietly before pushing himself up and disappearing from the room.

Parad tried to follow him, but instead passed out again.

Emu wandered the halls wondering what to do. If this was enough like the other virus, would he have another bugster? Or would the stress kill him first? 

He took a deep breath before deciding to go see Kuroto for help.

Parad materialized inside Kuroto’s room, narrowed eyes searching for the game designer.

Kuroto and Emu were staring at a computer screen, trying to figure something out. The doctor’s knuckles were white as he clenched his hands in pain.

Parad took a deep breath, then disintegrated. He sank into Emu’s body and mind forcibly.  _ “Sorry, Emu. But I’m more stubborn than you are.” _ He ignored the pain, setting to work absorbing the new strain into himself.

Emu tried to force Parad out but wasn’t strong enough. 

Kuroto shook his head as he watched them before gathering the data from the computer into a bugvisor. He shot it out at Emu and Parad and watched.

The two separated, Emu falling to the floor in a daze as Parad glitched and sparked rapidly. 

“I-I got it all…” Parad’s voice was shaky. “Is he--?”

Kuroto watched as Parad’s sparks diminished. “If you’d have waited a few minutes longer, I’d have had the fix done.” 

“Sorry...didn’t want to risk…” Parad’s eyes rolled up and he collapsed to the floor.

Emu moved slowly, the pain finally disappearing from him. He got Parad before thanking Kuroto and taking his bugster back to CR.

“Owwww.” Parad groaned as he regained consciousness. He shot upright as he recalled events and looked around for Emu.

Emu was sitting nearby watching him.

Parad saw him, then paled. “You’re mad, aren’t you?”

“I know you were worried about me.. But I was working on taking care of things.” 

“Sorry? But you were in pain...and I didn’t know if GenM could actually help...and I could...so…” Parad rambled panickedly. “Are you going to get rid of me?”

“You really think I’d get rid of you? When you were trying to help?” Emu looked hurt.

Parad dropped his eyes. “Well...I did take you over again without permission…”

Emu sighed, “I’m not getting rid of you. I just wish you’d trust me more. I didn’t want you hurting so I was dealing with it.”

Parad shook his head. “You’re more important than me. I wasn’t afraid. It was just like last time. I was going to save you. Even if I disappeared. As long as you’re safe, it doesn’t matter.”

Emu growled angrily, “I am  _ not  _ more important than you. We’re partners, equals.”

“But you help more people.” Parad winced as his head began to pound once more.

“That doesn’t matter! You help people now too. You’re just as important.”

Parad looked ashamed. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s alright. You’re just important to me and I want you to know you matter.”

Parad slowly nodded, then yelped when a needle stuck him. “Wha--” The room began to swim and he blinked sleepily.

“Just rest,” Emu said softly.

“No fair…” Parad pouted before his eyes closed.

“Goodnight, Parad.”


End file.
